


Angsty Ryuji One Shots

by Isa09042001



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Jealousy, M/M, Ryuji is gonna be in pain, Ryuji might be a BIT ooc, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, let ryuji say fuck, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa09042001/pseuds/Isa09042001
Summary: Just a few Angsty One Shots I Wrote About My Bby Boi >:-3c





	1. School Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't usally write, but I had a few ideas with my favorite characters..sO I WROTE THEM HDVDV  
> I hope you guys enjoy! ^^

Ryuji grips the edges of his desk, closing his eyes tightly. This teacher always pick on him.. _Always_. Even when he wasn't there the class before, he would call him. When he gets it wrong, everyone stares at him while the teacher shakes his head.

His whole world freezes when that happens. Time stops. Everyone is staring at him when he makes that mistake, it makes his heart go crazy. _'I-I don't want to be here right now..'_ Ryuji thinks to himself, shaking more.

He runs out of the class as soon as the bell rings, running his hand though his hair as tears threaten to fall down his face. _'I hate this I hate this I hate this-'_

He hears the familiar chatter of his friends come closer to where he is, and he tries to whip his tears out of his eyes. _'C-come on, don't cry now, especially not jf Akira com-'_

"Ryuji?" Ryuji flinches at the voice, but looks up to concerned grey eyes. "U..uh..hi Akira..!" The leader frowns, and sighs softly,running his hand though Ryuji's hair. "Babe..what's wrong?"

Sakamoto leans agesnt the wall, laughing softly. "M-me? I'm fine, don't worry about it..!" He says, voice cracking a bit. He glances back at Akira, falling silent as he sees dissapointment in his eyes. Akira sighs weakly, seeing that Ryuji Is slowly breaking from all this stress.

"Ryuji, I know how stressed you have been about scho-"

**"Stop."**

Akira stops talking as he looks at Ryuji, and he sees tears start to roll down his face. "I..I'm never going to be as smart as you, or Makoto, or Yusuke.." Ryuji freezes, than turns around. **"I'm never going to be as amazing or strong as all of you guys.."**

The blonde team member ran a hand though his hair, breathing heavily. "D..do you know how HARD it is, knowing you are basically **USELESS?!** "

He laughs, but not in joy or happyness, but in pure _fear_. "I..I hear it **everyday.** _'Oh its Sakamoto!' 'Be careful, I hear he can punch someone's teeth out if he tried!' 'I heard He ruined the tack team!'_  " Ryuji closes his eyes tightly. "I..it fucking hurts Akira!!"

Akira eyes fill with worry. "Ryu-"

Ryuji interrupts him with a small laugh, giving the leader a deep glare."A..and that cat.." Ryuji laughs louder, gripping his sleeve. "H-he constantly reminds me of how much if a **Idiot** I am..how **Pathetic** I am..." The blonde looks down, gripping his hair as he mumbles to himself. "Not like hes wrong or anything.."

He closes his eyes, than looks up at Akira,eyes full of sadness and a small smile on his face.

"Let's face it Akira...I'm _**useless**_."

"RYUJI!!" Ryuji flinches, but continues to look at Akira, shaking more. _'Oh God I really messed up this time didn't i..? H-how is he still going to love me afte-'_

Akira pulls his Vulgar Boy into a tight hug, holding him tight. "Don't you DARE say that about yourself." The leader puts his head on top of Ryuji's,closing his eyes. "You mean _Everything_  to me Ryuji..nothing can convince me otherwise.."

Ryuji tries to speak, but he ends up crying into Akira's chest. "I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." he keeps saying over and over. Akira let's out a small sigh and rubs Ryuji's back. "It's ok Ryuji..I'll make sure nothing happens to you.."

Ryuji ends up falling asleep from exhaustion. Akira quickly takes out his phone.

_Akira: Hey, sorry but I don't think we can go to Mementos today. Ryuji isn't feeling the best right now and i need to make sure he doesn't do anything._

It only took a few seconds for the others to respond.

_Ann: that's ok! I hope he gets better soon!_

_Futaba: that's ok! Morgana is with me right now if you need him!_

_Yusuke: Tell Ryuji I send my best regards._

_Haru: ahh it's fine! I hope he gets better!_

_Makoto: We always have tomorrow._

Akira smiles softly as he picks up Ryuji Bridal style, taking him to Leblanc and laying him on his bed. Ryuji stirs a small bit, but smiles softly when Akira starts to pet his hair.

Akira sighs. He will make sure no one hurts his Ryuji _ever_ again. _**And that's a promise.**_

 


	2. Heart Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji can't stand this. Not one bit. He's pacing around his room and gripping on to his shirt. Why...why did Akira get with Haru so...fast...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again with another one shot, this one is..a little longer than the other one jzbxv  
> I hope you guys enjoy! 💛

Ryuji can't stand this. Not one bit. He's pacing around his room and gripping on to his shirt. Why...why did Akira get with Haru so... _fast_...?  
  
The blonde sighs and sits on his bed, covering his face with his hands. His heart sinks the longer he thinks about them. He knew Akira longer than Haru! Ryuji's heart sinks the longer he thinks about them. So..why did he..

  
 _ **Why does it hurt his heart so MUCH..?**_  
  
He looks up at the ceiling, tears starting to roll down his face now. Hasn't he made it  _obvious_  that he likes him more than just a friend?!  
  
"..God I'm  _pathetic_." Ryuji says to himself, laughing softly. "I..I should be happy for him! For him being..happy..not jealous.." He grips his hair as more tears fall down his face. "Why am I such a  _Idiot_...? Of course he would never love someone like me..!"  
  
The thief looks at his phone. He wants to tell him..so.. **badly**. He desperately wants to tell him how he feels, that he 'loves you more than a friend.'  ** _...but he can't._**  
  
Ryuji rubs his eyes, forgeting that he had school in the first place.  _'..I really don't want to go..'_  He shakes his head. "..I'll just go to Mementos, it's easier there than school.." he mumbles to himself, getting out of bed. "And becides..I need to get stronger, maybe even prove I'm..not that bad.." Ryuji takes a deep breath, and gathers his things to get ready.

* * *

  
  
"Has..anyone seen Ryuji today?" Akira asks the group worryingly. This is strange, even for Ryuji. He will skip classes sure, but it’s not like him to not go to school without telling anyone prior.  
  
Ann shrugs, petting Morgana. "He's probably sick, dont worry to much about it." The others in the group nod, agreeing with Ann.  
  
"Still, he would have told us something.." Akira shakes his head. "Futaba, can you track Ryuji's phone?" The orange hair girl nods, getting out her laptop and typing fast.  
  
"U..um, guys..?" Futaba states, a worried look on her face. "What is it? Isn't he at home?" Morgana asks,tilting his head  
  
 _ **"He's..in Mementos. Alone."**_

* * *

  
  
Skull winces when he's hit with another attack, but continues to fight untill the shadow is defeated. He's hurt. Badly. Blood is coming out of his mouth, and he ran out of items to use to heal. Despite that, he continues on, limping a bit.  _'I need to get stronger..I need to get stronger..'_  He keeps repeating to himself,gripping his arm in pain.  
  
He gets surprised as a shadow sneaks up behind him.  _Oh..god.._ This shadow is strong, one of the strongest Ryuji has faced down here yet.  
  
He falls onto his knees as he gets hit with a strong attack, coughing out a small amount of blood. Skull looks up, fear in his eyes.  _'I guess..this is the end..?'_  He closes eyes, ready for the hit to come.  
  
 _ **BANG**_  
  
Ryuji opens his eyes, and sees the shadow is on the floor, not moving. He looks behind him to see the rest of the phantom thief's.  _'Oh no oh no oh no-'_  "U..uh..hey..!" He gives them a small smile, trying to get up on his own.  
  
Joker runs up to Skull, catching him as he falls back down. "Skull!" Akira glances at the others. "Mona, heal him, now!" Mona reluctantly heals him, muttering something along the lines of 'he should have used a healing item instead' and something else insufficient.  
  
Akira glances down at Ryuji, a look of sadness in his eyes as Ryuji is in his lap, fainted and his clothes bloodied and torn. The leader picks up Skull bridal style, not even glancing at the others. "Let's go back. He needs rest."

* * *

  
  
Ryuji groans as he opens his eyes.  _'W..what happened?'_  He thinks to himself, looking around. He jumps when he sees that he's in the attic of Leblanc. W..why is he here?! Last thing he remembers is being in Mementos and-  
  
Akira looks up from the couch he is sitting at, smiling warmly. "Oh, you're awake." He gets up and walks over to the blonde, sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"A...Akira...?" Ryuji mumbles weakly, rubbing his eyes weakly.  _'Ignore the fact that you are in his bed right now Ryuji-'_  
  
"You've been out for almost a whole day..Everyone was worried sick about you, even Morgana." Ryuji heart sinks, looking away from the ebony hair boy. "I..I'm sorry.." Ryuji mumbles, closing his eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry.." Akira runs his hand though Ryuji's hair, sighing softly. "I..just don't understand why you went alon-"  
  
 **"I wanted to get stronger."**  
  
Akira blinks, and looks at the blonde, worry filling his eyes once again. "W..what?"  
  
Ryuji laughs a bit, tears in his eyes now. "I..I wanted to get stronger..strong like you, strong like Ann, strong like..." He grips the blanket softly, a tear falling down his face. "Strong like Haru.."  
  
"...Why did you hesitate on saying Haru's name?" Akira questions, tilting his head. Ryuji runs a hand though his own hair, laughing more. "Y-you always go with her now, on missions, on days to hang out..everywhere.."  
  
Ryuji shakes his head. "Of course you would though..I'm not the toughest in the group, if anything she is one of the strongest..I'm not..so..maybe that's why you started dating her-"  
  
"Wait.." Akira interrupts Ryuji. "You think we are dating?" Ryuji looks at Akira now, ignoring the tears rolling down his face. "Well..duh..you two are always hanging out with eachother, holding hands-"  
  
"Ryuji." The leader says sternly. The blonde stops what he was saying, looking confused. Akira runs a hand though his hair, seemingly frustrated.  _'Oh God I did something didn't I-'_  
  
"I told Ann to tell you..guess she forgot." Akira sighs. "We are only doing that cause someone is trying to date her. She asked me to pretend to date her so they go away, and I TOLD Ann to tell you.."  
  
Ryuji flinches in surpise. "W..what?" Akira shakes his head softly, looking at Ryuji sympathetically. "I don't blame you for thinking that. I don't blame you at all." Akira puts his hand on Ryuji's cheek, smiling softly. "So don't you go blaming yourself now, you hear me?"  
  
Ryuji's face turns a bright red when he does this.  _'O-oh my God-'_  "B..but then who are you interested in then..?" Ryuji questions, looking down weakly. He wouldn't be surprised if he said Ann, or Futaba, or even Yusuke-  
  
"He's sitting right in front of me." Ryuji's head shoots up when the ebony colored boy says that. "W..what?" He stumbles on words,not quite sure what to say.  _'T-there is no way that he likes someone like me-'_  
  
Kurusu rolls his eyes, and gets closer to Ryuji's face, smirking softly. "You heard me.." he pulls the blonde hair boy closer, their lips connecting.  
  
Ryuji couldn't belive what was happening. Akira Kurusu. The Phantom thief's leader, his best friend, his  **crush** , was kissing him.  
  
Ryuji closes his eyes his eyes, kissing back. He pants softly when Akira pulls away from him after a while. The ebony hair boy laughs softly, cupping Ryuji's cheeks.  
  
"I..I..I.." Ryuji shudders softly, trying to find words to express what hes thinking. Insteed he puts his head on Akiras chest, closing his eyes softly. The leader smiles and holds him close, getting on the bed to hold Ryuji closer.  
  
"B..but why me?" Ryuji manages to say, looking up at Akira after a few minites of silence. Kurusu tilts his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean..Ann is probably better for you than me..even Yusuke is better than me.." Sakamoto looks away, closing eyes. "So..why me out of all people..?"  
  
Akira smiles softly, and runs a hand though Ryuji's hair, calming the blonde a little. "You are perfect Ryuji..your looks, your personally, even your little imperfections. I love them all."  
  
Ryuji opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. He..really does love him. "T..this ain't a dream..o-or a prank..right?"  
  
Akira kisses Ryuji again, the other theif quickly kissing back. When Akira pulls away, he smiles again. "No, this isn't a dream or prank..this is real."  
  
Sakamoto's eyes seem to light up with happiness, before he yawns softly. "Tired?" Akira asks, laughing softly as the other nods. "Come on, let's sleep."  
  
Ryuji blushes as he's pulled into a cuddling position. He closes his eyes and pushes his head on Akira's chest. Finally, things are turning around for him. Maybe now he can finally be  _better_.

* * *

 

 

  
_[00:00]_

  
  _Futaba: guys you wouldn't believe what happened_

_Haru: hm?_

_Makoto: what is it?_

_Futaba: [Its a selfie of Futaba,smiling like crazy and doing a peace sign while Ryuji and Akira are in the background cuddling eachother in their sleep]_

_Ann: WHAT?!_

_Yusuke: Oh, that happened fast._

_Haru: Aww, Ryuji looks so comfortable!!_

_Futaba: you owe me ¥2,200 Ann!!_

_Ann: ugh, I knew I shouldn't have made a bet.._

_Makoto: Wait, you guys made a bet?_

_Yusuke: It would seem like that is the case._

_Makoto: you guys are weird.._

_Haru: Wait, that means I have to find a new fake boyfriend now!_

_Ann: or Girlfriend if you want ;-3_

_Haru: ...fine Ann_

_Ann: hurray! ^.^_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_[07:00]_   
  
_Akira: you guys do know that we can see this right?_   
  
_Ryuji: I hate you all of guys..._


	3. The School's Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji gets hit by a spell in Mementos. Everybody thinks it has worn off when Akira heals him, but in reality Ryuji's slowly breaking.  
> But when Akira goes to the roof, he sees someone that he never expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this when I was feeling bad(like, very bad) so Ryuji will most likely be VERY ooc for this one,sorry  
> PLEASE be careful reading this if any of the warnings trigger you PLEASE. I don't want someone to go though pain by reading this.
> 
> Warnings: suicidal thoughts, implied/referred self harm, suicide attempt

Skull pushes the shadow away with all his might, panting heavily. This shadow has been strong, nearly pushing everyone close to getting knocked down.

 

The shadow growls a low growl at Ryuji before turning their attention to a weakened Joker. It laughs a deep laugh before sending a spell at the Leader. All Joker can do is look in fear, close his eyes, and prepare himself for the next hit.

 

"JOKER!!!" A voice rings out before Akira feels someone push him away. When he opens his eyes, he sees Ryuji where he used to be, shaking in pain as he takes the attack that was ment for him.  _'Ryuji took the attack for me, he took the fucking attack for me.'_  Was all that Joker could think as he sees the weakend team member start to fall the ground.

 

The leader runs up to Skull and catches him before he hits the ground. He's way to close to knocking down for his own good. Joker commands the other phantom theifs to attack the shadow as he gets his strongest healing item to try and heal Ryuji.

 

"Come on, come on.." Akira can't stand to see his best friend like this. Skull coughs weakly before struggling to open his eyes again. "J..Joker..?" He weakly calls out. His eyes glossed over, seeming to be thinking of something else. 

 

Joker sighs in relief, not noticing Ryuji's eyes. He looks over at the other team members who have successfully defeated the shadow, a look of anger on Akira's face as he sees the shadow go away. He picks Ryuji up, making sure not to let him fall. The blonde squeaks in surpise, holding on the leaders coat tightly, seemingly afraid of Joker dropping him. "Come on, we should head back.." the others agree with Joker as they start to head back, Ryuji still in Akira's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira looks down at his phone worryingly. Ryuji usually answers by now, but it's been more than 2 hours. 

 

 _'Is..he ok..?'_  Akira thinks to himself. Ever since returning from Mementos 2 weeks ago, Ryuji has been acting strangely. His normally bright, cheerful eyes now full of nothing but sadness and glossed over, always saying that "he doesn't feel good today" when asked to do anything, and it dosnt seem like he has been sleeping either, indicated by the bags starting to form under his brown eyes.

 

He shakes his head, and goes to the rooftop early. "Ryuji's fine, dont worry about it Akira.." he mumbles to himself, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. But when he got there, he saw a person he never thought he see up here alone and near the rails.

 

_**"R..Ryuji?"** _

 

The blonde flinches, but slowly turns around from the rail to face the other phantom theif. Akira can see tear marks that was on Ryuji's cheeks. _'He has clearly been crying for a while before I got here..'_  Akira thinks to himself. For a while, the both of them said nothing, Akira to shocked to say anything, and Ryuji looking ashamed that he has been "caught".

 

"U..uh..hey....!" Ryuji finally says, biting his lips in worry. "I just..got here early..!" He rubs the back of his neck anxiously. "I-it's not what-" Ryuji tries to find words, seemingly scared to say anything. "...I-I'll just go no-"

 

Akira places his hand onto Ryuji's shoulder, noting the visibly clear flinch he did. "W..why are you up here..?"

 

Ryuji looks down, before laughing a pitiful laugh. Akira looks at him, confused. "I..I can't take it anymore Akira.." "W..wha-" "I can't take the way people stare at me, the way people thow stuff at me, the way things are stuffed into my locker while I'm in class..." Ryuji gulps, trying not to let more tears fall down his face. "...the way you look at Ann the way I look at you..."

 

Ryuji laugh becomes louder, tears starting to roll down his face. "Y..you really think I WANT to live..?!" Ryuji slowly goes to the rails again, closing his eyes tightly. "I've always wanted to die Akira..every  **fucking**  day...I just never showed or acted on it." The blonde runs a hand though his hair, opening his eyes as tears start to form. "It's painful to even breathe Akira..it's painful to put up a fake facade, acting like I'm fine all the time, when in reality I'm fucking _awful_..."

 

Ryuji looks down at the school floor from over the rails, a small smile on his face. "I wonder..what everyone would do when I'm gone.." He rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. "Would they miss me? Would they even care at all? Would they just.." Ryuji looks at Akira, starting to visibly shake now. "Would they just forget about me..?"

 

The blonde boy shakes his head, turning his back to Akira one again. "No..no they wouldn't care..no one will ever care..why would they? I'm..not worth it.." he smiles softly as he grips his arm that's covered by his sleeves, looking down at them. "Ya know..sometimes I think its easier just to.. **feel pain**..rather than suffer.."

 

Akira's eyes widen as Ryuji gets closer to the edge. Ryuji has this..smile on his face, looking like he has fully excepted what he was doing. Not seeming to care about anything but getting rid of the  _ **pain**_. _'No..no no no no no!!'_  Akira quickly runs up to Ryuji and grabs his arm. "D-don't you dare do this Ryuji!!"

 

Ryuji freezes in place, looking at the leader. "...why would you care if I go?" He asks in a soft voice, looking away from the leader. "Ryuji, you are my best friend! W-why would I not-" Akira tries to talk, but he feels Ryuji flinch. "W..what's wron-"

 

"All I am to you is a best friend right..?" Ryuji looks up at him, smiling a sad smile. "I'm nothing more than that, nothing more than a friend..."

 

"Ry..uji..?" "I've..always liked you Akira..more than a friend. I.." Ryuji hesitates on what to say, but he closes his eyes tightly. "I..I love you..." Ryuji runs a hand though his hair, laughing a small bit. "I-I never imagined that my confession to you would be at the roof where I almost jumped off..." he shakes his head. "Not like you would care.." he mumbles to himself.

 

Ryuji gasps in surprise as hes suddenly pulled into Akira's chest, eyes going wide for a bit. "A..Akira..?" He mumbles, looking up at him. Akira can see the glossy look in Ryuji's eyes, how much sadness they are filled with, his much pain they are filled with. With a gulp, Akira starts to speak.

 

"I..I have no idea why you think I like Ann.." Akira states, rubbing Ryuji's tears away. "I only like one person..and that person in no way is a girl.."

 

Ryuji's brain starts to think of all the possible people Akira could like. "I..is it Yusuke..? O-or even Mishima...? T-they seem perfect for you-"

 

Akira sighs, and makes Ryuji look up at him, a small smile on his face.

 

_**"It's you."** _

 

Ryuji freezes in place, his mind starting to spin. The great leader of the phantom thief's..like him? Likes someone like him? "T..there is no way that you like me.." he says softly, bitting his lip.

 

Akira rolls his eyes, and cups Ryuji's cheeks with his hands. "Do you really need me to prove that..?" Akira asks, looking into the others deep brown eyes.

 

Ryuji's face turns a bright red, thinking of what Akira means when he says that. He squeaks in surprise when Akira kisses him. After getting though the shock of Akira kissing him, he slowly kisses the other back, closing his eyes.

 

After a minute or two, Akira pulls away, smiling softly at Ryuji's look of shock and joy. "I..is this for real..?" Ryuji mumbles, looking up at Akira with big brown eyes. The grey eye boy nods his head, putting his head on Ryuji's head, seeing the glossiness disappear from his eyes.  "It's all real..it's all real Ryuji." Akira reassures him, smiles softly. _'It was a shadow that made him think and feel all this again..'_ Akira thinks to himself, thinking of all the ways he can get back at the shadow. But for now, he says one thing to Ryuji. One think that makes the blondes heart race. "Ryuji Sakamoto, Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Ryuji trys to speak. Say something, anything. But all he can do is nod his head and cry, but not in pain, but in pure happyness. His big crush, the one he wanted to be his for the longest time, Akira Kurusu, this amazing, perfect person, is his boyfriend now.

 

Akira whips the small tears away from Ryuji's eyes, than surprises him by picking Ryuji up bridal style all the sudden. Ryuji squeaks, jumping in surpise. "Y..you did the same thing in Mementos..! W-warn me next time you..you.." Ryuji tries to find words that aren't to harsh or rude to say. "..Jerk..!" Ryuji pouts adorably, putting his head on Akira's chest.

 

Akira laughs, placing a kiss on Ryuji's head. "Whatever you say, my little vulgar boy.." Akira walks down the stairs, starting to walk to the exit of the school, not caring if other people saw them. "Let's go back to Leblanc so you can eat than rest, ok? I think that you need that right now." Ryuji looks up at Akira, a small smile on his face now. A real smile, filled with nothing but happyness.

 

_**"...Yea...that'll be nice..."** _

 

 


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji wakes up with a jolt, his eyes going wide as he glances around the room. He grips his hair, tears falling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day 
> 
> Have Ryuji Having A Nightmare
> 
> Ok for real  
> This wasnt proof read by anyone so if it's bad  
> That's why  
> So  
> Yea
> 
> (Polytheives cause gOD DAMN IT I LOVE THEM ALL  
> Also takes place..after game? Idk  
> They also live together with Goro cause he deserves better)

_Ryuji backs away from his father, his eyes full of fear. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'll do better the next race I p-promise-" he tries desperately to convince the older man, but it ends up fruitless as the alcoholic grabs his arms harshly with one hand, pulling Ryuji up to his knees._  
  
_"You know damn well you should have done better than 3rd.." he growls, slapping the black hair boy in the face. All Ryuji can do is stay still and whimper, hoping that this time it will be a short beating. "What type of son are you to get third?"_  
  
_The adult tosses Ryuji on the floor, making him hit the back of his head against the table. "A useless one, that's who." Ryuji yelps in pain, grasping the back of his head while looking up at the elder man, trying to hide his tears away. A tear manages to slip out of him, and his father squints at him, grasping his face harshly with one hand._  
  
_"Why the hell are you crying?" He hisses, the smell of alcohol reacking in his breath._  
  
**_"I'll show you a real reason to cry.."_**  


* * *

  
  
Ryuji wakes up with a jolt, his eyes going wide as he glances around the room. He grips his hair, tears falling down his face. "Not that stupid nightmare again.." he growls to himself, softly slamming a hand into his head. "He's not coming back, he's not coming.."  
  
The blonde lifts his head up to the sound of chatter and laughter in the kitchen. _'What..time is it?'_ He grabs his phone, flinching when his phone reads 2 PM.  
  
Ryuji gets out of bed, his hands and legs shaking softly. "God damnit I overslept again.." he mummbles, rubbing his eyes while walking to his bathroom.  
  
Ryuji stares at himself in the mirror, grimacing at the bags under his eyes. He groans and splashes water on his face, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
Ryuji quickly fixes his hair, and looks back up at the mirror. _'You really need to make yourself look better in front of the others..'_ he thinks to himself, walking out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

* * *

  
  
Everyone seems to be having a good time, laughing. Haru is making pancakes (on behalf of Goro's request, wanting pancakes for lunch). Akira is studying on the conter. Futaba has her laptop on Ann's lap, seeming to be typing away while Ann runs a hair though her hair. Makoto is talking on the phone. Akechi is sitting down, playing a mobile game on his phone, and Yusuke seeming to stare out the window.  
  
Ryuji walks downstairs, not paying attention to the stares he gets when he reaches the bottom of the flight of stairs. "Ryuji!" Ann says, waving softly with her free hand.  
  
The blonde looks at the direction of the shout, his breath stopping when he sees his father, his hand raised and a angry look on his face. He quickly shakes his head, looking back. Ann tilts her head. "O..oh hey Ann.." Ryuji quickly says, giving her a weak smile before going to the kitchen table.  
  
Haru smiles at Ryuji, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Morning sleepyhead!" She giggles, trying to make a small joke, but insteed Ryuji flinches. She blinks in confusion, and looks at Akira.  
  
The ebony hair boy frowns, but shakes his head, mouthing "we'll ask after we eat." to her. Haru sighs softly, going back to making pancakes. Goro looks up from his game to look at Ryuji, frowning softly. _'Somthings up..'_ he thinks to himself, but he leans forward, kissing the blondes cheek.  
  
Ryuji jumps up, staring at Akechi with a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Good morning beautiful~" "A..ahh, g-good morning.." he stutters, looking away from the brown hair boy and stares at his plate.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Haru shouts from the stove, placing everyone's plates at the island. Futaba runs to the kitchen, almost throwing her laptop off of Ann's lap. Ann catches the laptop, staring at Futaba. "Careful!!"  
  
Yusuke looks at them, smiling and sitting down next to Futaba. Ann rolls her eyes, placing the laptop on the couch and sitting down. The rest follow as they sit down. "Alright, lunch!!" Futaba laughs, starting to chew down on the food.  
  
The others roll their eyes, starting to eat. Ryuji just stares at his food, biting his lip. "What's wrong Ryu?" Aknn asks, looking up at Ryuji. "You haven't taken a single bite.."  
  
The blonde flinches slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ahh, it's, um..nothing." he lies, grinding his teeth together. "I'm just..not that hungry I guess." Haru frowns after hearing what Ryuji said, getting up from her seat and starts cleaning everyone's dishes.  
  
Ryuji gets up also, making the others stare at him in confusion. "I'm still tired, I'll just go back to my room-" Akechi grabs Ryuji's wrist before he can go anywhere. "Babe.."  
  
The blonde freezes in place, looking back at Goro with a small amount of fear in his eyes. "Y..yes..?"  
  
"Tell us what's wrong." Ryuji gulps down his whimper, giving a fake smile to Goro. "I'm fine! I haven't been sleeping well, that's all-"  
  
"There is a reason you haven't been sleeping well Ryuji."  
  
"I-I'm telling you, I'm fine..!"  
  
"Ryuji.."  
  
"I said I'm fine!!" Ryuji tries to pull his arm away, shaking weakly.  
  
"Ryuji." The brown eye boy looks up, staring at Akira. "Please..just..tell us what's wrong." Ryuji sighs weakly, running his hand though his hair when Akechi let's him go.  
  
"I..it was just a stupid dream, that's all-" "If it is bothering you so much why don't you tell us?" Yusuke says, placing a hand on Ryuji's sholder. "I think it will be very beneficial for you to announce what's on your mind."  
  
Ryuji tries to think of something to say. He can't tell them, he _**can't-**_  
  
He sighs in defeat, looking away from the others. "I..it was my father.." he starts, bitting his lips. "He..he was mad at me for getting 3rd in a important race.."  
  
Ryuji leans against the wall, his breath quickening. "R..Ryuji-" Akira tries to help him calm down, but Ryuji shakes his head. "He..he called me useless while slamming my head against the table.."  
  
Ryuji slides against the wall, pushing his knees to his chest, wrappings arms around his knees and burrying his face deep into his knees. "I..I know it's such a stupid thing to get upset over.." he says softly, tears forming in his eyes. "I..it was in the past..I **should** be over it, b-but-" Makoto is the first one to get to Ryuji's level, brushing her hand against Ryuji's cheek. The brown eyed boy looks up at her, giving her a confused look.  
  
"It's not stupid for your past to get to you Ryuji.." Haru says, joining on the floor, sitting next to Makoto. Soon the rest of them are on the floor at Ryuji's level.  
  
The blonde burrys his head back into his knees, whimpering softly. "Don't..don't fake pity me, p-please.." he bites his lips nervously, shaking softly. "I..I don't deserve it-"  
  
"Ryuji.."  
  
Ryuji looks up, his eyes landing on the orange hair girls eyes. Futaba sighs and puts her hands on Ryuji's knees. "I..still have nightmares about my mother.." she mummbles, glancing down before looking up at Ryuji again. "Don't hesitate to come to us..ANY of us.."  
  
"B..but I'll just be-" "You are never bothering us Ryuji.." Ann runs a hand though Ryuji's hair, making him instinctively lean into her hand. "Don't worry about bothering us, we are always here if you need it." Yusuke says, his face his normal blank, but his eyes showing full worry and concern for their boyfriend.  
  
Akira glances at Akechi, the same worry that Yusuke has in his eyes in his. Akechi nods, getting on the same level and kissing Ryuji's head. The blonde jumps up weakly, looking at the maroon eyed boy.  
  
"Eveything will be ok..you hear me?" Goro smiles softly, making Ryuji's face heat up. "I..I.."  
  
Ryuji rubs his face weakly with his hands. "What the hell kind of luck did I have to get amazing partners like you guys..?" He mummbles mostly to himself, but everyone just gives a softly laugh at that response.  
  
"We can say the same thing about you.." Akira smiles, going to the sofa and coming back with a blanket. Ryuji stares at him, tilting his head before yelping in response to when Akira drapes the blanket over him. "We are having a movie night tonight."  
  
The others nod softly, getting up to prepare for the movie, leaving Ryuji blinking in confusion. "B..but doesn't Goro have-"  
  
"Aaanndd canceled." Ryuji stares at Akechi, his mouth hanging open in surpise. Goro laughs, putting his phone in his pocket again. "Now come on, what movie do you want?"

* * *

  
  
Ryuji rubs his eyes. Everyone is in a huge cuddle party around him, and the only ones awake seem to be him and Akira. "...Akira..?" He whispers, making the ebony hair boy look at him. "Yea babe?" Ryuji's heart skips a beat when he says that. He can never get used to Akira calling him that. He gulps down his anxious feeling he has and looks up at him.  
  
"..I don't know where I would be if I didn't meet all of you guys.." he smiles softly, burring his head into Akira's chest. "You guys are the best thing to happen in my life.." Akira smiles brightly, kissing the top of Ryuji's head. "Anything for you my blondie." Ryuji groans at the nickname, making the grey eye boy laugh.  
  
"I take everything I said back. You are the worst." Akira rolls his eyes, pulling Ryuji close to him. "Just go to sleep.." Ryuji yawns softly, his hands weeping around Akira stomach where his head is. "Ffiinnee.."  
  
He kisses the top of Ryuji's head, closing his eyes tightly. "You better not forget that you mean everything to us.." he whispers to Ryuji. Ryuji looks up at him, a small amount of hope shining in his eyes. "I won't..I.." Ryuji closes his eyes again, placing his head back on Akira's chest with a smile on his face.

 

_**"I Promise.."** _

 


End file.
